


Delia and Patsy

by orphan_account



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5935315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot fluff before the whole car-accident thing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delia and Patsy

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

“I cannot…Please, don’t ask anymore of me,” Patsy whispered in a trembling voice. The other took another step towards her and said in a pained, pining tone, “But Pats…I need you! I know you might not want to hear this, but I love you! If only you would understand that my mind will not be changed!” Patsy’s eyes narrowed and she looked at her desperately. “You’re right, I don’t want to hear it. Too many people have lied to me about love, it’s a force of habit that I don’t believe what you say.” The other woman looked down sadly, before she suddenly looked back up and said in a low voice, “Then let me show you.” Patsy beheld her in alarm as the woman kissed her feverishly on the lips and pulled her closer. “We cannot, my God, Delia-this is hardly the place, I-” Patsy broke off and swallowed a nervous swallow as Delia felt along her lower abdomen, her hand on its way to her groin. In a feeble voice that was losing its resolve, Patsy whispered, “Delia, I can’t, I’ve never done anything like this, I…I…Ah…” Patsy’s eyes fluttered and she exhaled raggedly.  
Knowing that she was winning Patsy over, Delia pressed her body against hers and let one hand grope even further south while the other tugged at Patsy’s hair. Patsy let out a moan and gave in by wrapping her much larger arms around Delia and kissing back heatedly, relishing the taste of champagne on her lips. Grinning beneath Patsy’s eagerness, Delia tugged at the other’s shirt and she responded by hurriedly unbuttoning it and tossing it away. Delia twisted and tackled Patsy on to the bed, her hands removing the rest of Patsy’s clothes faster than she could say anything. Patsy pulled Delia back on top and Delia set to work, moving in a steady rhythm until Patsy cried out and yanked her closer, wrapping her figure around Delia and savoring every inch of her body. 

Trixie knocked on the door sharply, as any rightful woman should when her coworker is late for work. She counted to five in her head, waiting for the familiar sounds of someone shifting behind the door. When no sounds were heard, she reached down instinctively and twisted the door handle-it was unlocked. In Trixie’s experience as a nurse, unanswered and unlocked doors were a bad sign. Trixie shoved the door open and marched inside…  
Patsy shifted beside Delia and huddled closer, feeling her soft skin and the warmth that radiated off of her form. She felt a strange feeling of satisfaction and contentedness that she rarely ever felt, and she stretched her sore limps in a dull throb of happiness. She was in the process of drifting back off to sleep when she heard a distant but familiar creak. Her ears perked up temporarily, but she was quick to shave it off as nothing. It seemed like a full minute later, but looking back, Patsy would know it was a matter of moments before she heard a haunted voice say, “Hello? Patsy?”  
Trixie took another step forward and repeated herself, “Patsy? Are you here?” Eyes adjusting to the dimness, she spotted an open bottle of champagne and two glasses beside it. Two empty plates were on the table as well, and a bouquet of flowers dominated the small, rickety table. Trixie thought, quite scandalously in the back of her mind, that the table looked as if it was the place of a date night, but Patsy lived with another woman and she highly doubted that a man would be allowed to spend the night.  
“Patsy?” Trixie called out again.

 

“Dear God, Delia, get up,” Patsy panicked, attempting to shake the other woman awake, “Someone’s in here!” The other just mumbled under her breath and furrowed deeper under the covers. For the first time, Patsy cursed Delia’s distaste for rising early. The ginger leapt up and drew a robe about herself hastily. Glancing around, Patsy tossed a throw over Delia, covering her completely.  
“Patsy?” the voice called again. Pat glanced at the clock and felt her insides turn cold. It was nine o’clock; she was supposed to be on call at six. She tip-toed to the door and glanced through the crack. She saw her pixie-blonde friend nosing through the kitchen.  
“Damn you, Trixie!” Patsy thought angrily. Thinking quickly, she dunked her hands into the flower vase to the side and patted the excess water about her face. She then ran her damp hands through her hair, effectively messing it up. Hating herself for what she was about to do, Pat assumed an air of illness, hunching over and holding her stomach while grimacing in pain as she pressed the door just an inch.  
“Trixie?” Patsy asked in a weak voice, slipping into the kitchen and trying to look innocent and sickly. The blonde woman’s head jerked up and a look of immense surprise spread across her face.  
“Patsy? Dear me, you look ill, are you alright?!” Trixie exclaimed. Fluttering her eyes for added effect, Patsy made it a point to hobble further into the kitchen.  
“I don’t feel too good, I meant to ring but I feel asleep,” Patsy professed.  
“My poor dear, you must get some rest!” Trixie said sympathetically, stepping forward. The other woman instinctively backed away, not wanting her cover to be blown. Confusion spread across Trixie’s face.  
“I’ll get right on that,” the ginger-haired woman stammered, making it appear as if she were backing into the bedroom. Trixie frowned.  
“I can make some tea, and fetch some toast, it does wonders-”  
“Thank you, Trixie,” Patsy said a little too loudly, “But I think I can manage…can you inform Sister Julienne that I will not be able to come in today?”  
“Of course…are you sure you are okay?” Trixie asked hesitantly.  
“I’m fine, just a touch of flu,” the other promised.  
The other nodded absently, exchanged pleasantries and then left. When the door clicked shut, Patsy slumped against the wall, her heartbeat thudding in her chest. She heard the bedroom door creak open slowly, but remained still, her hands covering her face as her breath rattled in and out erratically. Patsy felt warm hands work their way around her waist and a head of hair tickled her chin.  
“That,” Patsy began, “was way too close.”  
“I didn’t know you were such a good actress,” Delia murmured humorously.  
“Delia!” the ginger-haired woman finally snapped, “Do you even begin to realize how close we were to losing our livelihoods?!” Patsy’s hands dropped to her sides as she gazed angrily at the other, who beheld her with a bemused expression.  
“What. On. Earth. Is. So. Funny?!” Patsy exploded.  
Unfazed, Delia’s smile broadened as she whispered scandalously, “You are forgetting something.”  
“Oh, and what is that?” Patsy demanded maliciously.  
Her question was answered when Delia dropped the blanket that covered her body, letting it fall to the floor around their ankles. At the sudden sight of her nude form, Patsy trembled slightly. Cowed, she absorbed the sight with an almost dutiful air, her chin tilting up as her eyes trailed up and down Delia’s body.  
“Right,” Patsy said in an almost resigned voice before Delia released a laugh and pulled her in for a hasty kiss. 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> I got asked why Patsy was slightly mean in the beginning. I just thought she would lash out like that whenever she was anxious, I meant no hate by it.


End file.
